Energy harvesting from ambient environment is a green route in obtaining clean and sustainable electric energy. A triboelectric nanogenerator employs a coupling effect of triboelectrification and electrostatic induction for energy harvesting. Triboelectric nanogenerators of various working modes have been developed, including for example a sliding mode triboelectric nanogenerator based on an in-plane sliding friction. However, a common challenge faced by these devices is material abrasion and associated heat dissipation, which makes the devices vulnerable under long-term continuous working and causes a reduction in energy conversion efficiency. As a result, energy conversion efficiency, device durability and power output performance remain as critical issues.
There is a need for efficient and robust triboelectric nanogenerators with increased power output.